My Support - My Everything
by Hime eL En
Summary: "Terimakasih Irithel, karena telah membuatku memiliki nya"


_Mobile Legends Bang Bang © Moonton_

 _Title: My Support - My Everything by Hime El_

 _Warn: Abal, Typo(s), ooc dll_

 _Rated: T_

 _Genres: Romance, Friendship_

 _Chara: Lolita And Alucard_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

.

.

Harus nya saat ini Alucard telah menghancurkan tiga _turret_ lawan, tidak seperti sekarang yang ia bisa lakukan hanya membersihkan para _minions yang_ menyerang _turret_ nya.

Karena diri nya hanya sendiri di garis bawah sedangkan di pihak musuh terdapat _figther_ sang pemilik _Ashura aura_ dengan sang _ninja marksman._

Beberapa waktu lalu ia dan Irithel _marksman_ nya telah berhasil menghancurkan dua _turret_ membuat Hanabi sang _marksman_ dan _Martis_ sang _figther_ lawan terluka hingga mengharuskan mereka untuk _recall_ menyembuhkan luka.

Namun tiba-tiba Irithel segera pergi ke garis atas ketika sang _assassin_ yang menjaga garis atas meminta bantuan tanpa memikirkan diri Alucard yang sekarang telah di keroyok oleh dua musuh.

Alucard kesal pada Irithel

Irithel hanya berkata "Tunggu disini aku akan meminta _Tanker_ untuk membantu mu disini" lalu setelah nya Irithel bergegas berlari cepat menuju Gusion nya di garis atas.

Alucard tak habis pikir, benar-benar deh si Irithel itu, demi keselematan Gusion seperti nya Irithel rela menelantarkan misi nya, begitupun dengan Gusion yang rela melakukan apapun untuk Irithel.

Hmm Mereka sedang di mabuk asmara, mungkin.

.

.

.

" _I'll_ protect you" sebuah suara cukup imut bagi Alucard membuat Alucard menoleh kebelakang tepat nya ke arah suara yang ternyata adalah milik seorang gadis bertopi dengan rambut orange membawa palu besar yang tiba-tiba menerobos berdiri di hadapan Alucard

"Hei, aku meminta seorang _tanker,_ bukan _support_ "

Alucard menghampiri sang gadis yang sedang membasmi para _minions_ dengan palu besar kepunyaan sang gadis

"Aku seorang _tank_ Alucard"

"Tidak mungkin, _tanker_? Gadis kecil seperti mu" Alucard masih tak percaya melihat gadis imut di hadapan nya adalah _tank_ apa lagi dengan perkataan " _I'll_ protect you" yang di lontarkan gadis itu

"Haha yang benar saja" Alucard malah tertawa remeh dihadapan nya gadis itu malah terlihat lemah dan tak pantas dengan _weapon hammer_ raksasa yang di bawa sang gadis

.

.

" _HIGABANA" ninja_ musuh melemparkan _skill ultimate_ nya tepat tertuju pada Alucard

"Tch sial" Alucard kurang fokus akibat nya _ultimte_ milik Hanabi membuat Alucard tak bisa bergerak dan banyak menerima kerusakan pada tubuh nya

Mata tajam Alucard melihat Martis tengah berlari ke arah Alucard yang seperti nya siap menerjang tubuh Alucard dengan _Decimate skill ultimate_ nya

" _Rocket Hammer"_ seketika gadis di belakang Alucard yang mengaku sebagai _tank_ er berada di depan nya dengan sebuah serangan area luas berbentuk kerucut yang membuat _fighther_ dan _marksman_ lawan mengalami _stun efect._

Tak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan yang di berikan sang gadis yang mengaku _tanker_ namun _support_ bagi Alucard,

Alucard langsung menerjang Hanabi yang mempunyai _damge_ besar dengan _Groundsplitter_ milik Alucard yang membuat sang _ninja_ tersebut menggunakan _flicker_ nya mundur ke belakang. 

" _Let me show you the art of killing!"_ Alucard siap mengangkat _weapon_ nya menggunakan _skill ultimate_ nya untuk menyerang Martis

 _"These blades are my theeth... huh, and I'm all bite and no bark."_

Dengan cepat Martis mundur menjauhi _Fission Wave_ milik Alucard, lalu kembali menerjang Alucard dengan _Ashura aura_ milik Martis,

Namun lagi lagi Alucard harus bersyukur atau malah marah karena gadis _Elf_ imut di belakang nya dengan sigap berdiri di hadapan nya menggunkan sebuah _shield_ untuk melindungi Alucard dari serangan milik Martis.

" _I'll protect you"_ gadis itu berucap lagi

Serangan milik Martis sukses menghantam, sang gadis tersebut namun tidak terlalu memberi kerusakan yang berarti padahal serangan milik Martis sangat sakit bagi Alucard.

Eh ternyata gadis imut ini benar-benar seorang _tank_ dan Alucard telah meremehkan nya.

Dan Alucard menyerang Martis saat itu juga membuat Martis tersungkur jatuh.

.

.

.

.

"Hey _not bad"_

Alucard menghampiri sang gadis menolong nya untuk berdiri.

"Hei kau tak apa?" pria _assassin figther_ itu menatap keaadan sang gadis.

" _Don't worry, I'm your shield"_ gadis itu menatap balik irish tajam Alucard,

 _Fighther Assassin_ itu diam sedikit takjub dengan irish _orange_ indah milik sang gadis.

"Ehh yah"

Alucard bingung mau berkata apa kepada gadis imut _tanker_ yang sempat ia remehkan tadi

.

.

.

.

"Lolita, bisa bantu aku" seorang _marksman_ dengan sebuah bola tiba-tiba muncul di tengah mereka berdua

"Hei kau tak apa, Lolita?" pria _marksman_ itu berbicara lagi raut khawatir tergambar di wajah nya

"Eemm aku tak apa Bruno" gadis _tanker_ bernama Lolita tersebut tersenyum manis kearah Bruno sang _marksman_

"Ekhem" Alucard merasa tak di anggap oleh dua orang di hadapan nya yang mirip dengan sepasang kekasih

Hei apa ini mengapa, kenapa Alucard selalu di pasangkan dengan sepasang kekasih yang tengah kasmaran?

"Eh Alucard, kau baik?" Bruno menoleh ke arah Alucard namun lengan nya masih Setia memegang tangan Lolita sang _tank_ dan Alucard tak suka itu!

"Seperti yang kau lihat hanya luka kecil" Alucard memaksakan senyum nya

"Syukurlah"

"Lolita, bantu aku di tengah, Alucard tak apakan?" ujar _marksman_ pemain bola itu

"Yaaah tak apa" ucap Alucard masih dengan senyum di paksakan namun tetap tampan di wajah nya.

"Ayoo! Lolita" Bruno menarik lengan Lolita

"Tunggu dulu Bruno, Irithel menyuruhku membantu Alucard menghancurkan _turret_ lawan, biarkan aku membantu nya untuk menghancurkan satu _turret_ lagi, setelah itu aku akan langsang menemui mu" ujar Lolita satu-satu nya gadis di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati ya" Bruno mengelus puncak kepala Lolita, yang membuat Lolita tersenyum dan Alucard tak suka itu!

Bruno akhir nya pergi menuju garis tengah

"Padahal aku tak apa sendiri" sang _fighter_ tampan Alucard berdiri di samping gadis yang bahkan tinggi nya tak sampai sebahu Alucard

"Kau masih sedikit terluka bukan? biarkan aku membantu mu, Alucard" lagi lagi gadis pendek itu menatap langsung Irish nya membuat sedikit semburat merah samar di wajah rupawan milik sang _fighther_

"Bukankah, lebih baik kau membantu kekasih mu, seperti yang di lakukan Irithel sebelum nya" jujur Alucard masih kesal pada Irithel karena meninggalkan nya meninggalkan misi nya

"Aku juga akan melakukan yang sama dengan Irithel jika Bruno kehilangan banyak darah seperti Gusion" gadis itu berkata mantap.

"Lolita" pria rupawan itu tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama gadis _tanker_

"Begitu juga jika Alucard meminta bantuan, aku akan menolong Alucard langsung, walau Alucard tak mengenali ku" tambah Lolita menatap irish tegas sang _fighther_

"Eh" Alucard tersentak benar juga ia tak mengenali sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Lolita tersebut, sebenar nya Alucard sering mendengar nama Lolita sang _tanker_ , namun ia tak pernah tahu wujud Lolita bahwa Lolita itu memiliki wajah seimut ini.

Bahkan Alucard sempat meremehkan Lolita.

"Maafkan aku Lolita"

"Tak apa Alu" Lolita tersenyum manis begitu manis ditunjukan pada Alucard untuk Alucard bukan untuk Bruno atau siapapun.

Alucard begitu senang.

 _ **Padahal hanya sebuah senyuman tapi bisa membuat Alucard begitu senang?**_

.

.

.

.

"Lolita, terimakasih telah menggantikan ku bersama Alucard, aku tertolong" seorang gadis menunggang seekor singa menghampiri nya

"Tak apa Irithel, anggap saja kita bertukar"

"Sungguh aku berterimakasih, soalnya aku meninggalkan misiku begitu saja dan"

"Tak apa Irithel, aku mengerti kau begitu khawatir pada Gusion bukan"

Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Irithel Lolita tersenyum ia mengerti perasaan Irithel hanya saja ada sedikit rasa perbedaan jika Irithel begitu beruntung mendapati Gusion yang di cintai nya begitu mencintai nya tidak dengan Lolita.

Pria yang Lolita semogakan tak pernah menyadari keberadaan nya apalagi perasaan nya

"Lolita ayoo pulang" Bruno melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Lolita

"Wah kekasih mu telah menunggu, Lolita" Irithel tersenyum

"Bruno bukan kekasih ku, Oh ya Irithel sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada mu" Lolita tersenyum lalu pergi menghampiri Bruno

"Eh" Irithel bingung kenapa Lolita harus berterimakasih pada Irithel

 _ **Terimakasih, Karena telah membuat Lolita bersama dengan orang itu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Alucard terpilih lagi untuk maju ke medan pertempuran tantu dengan empat hero lain nya.

Alucard tersenyum, aneh mengapa Alucard harus tersenyum sebelum pertempuran?

Karena Alucard menantikan sebuah pertemuan dengan gadis _support_ ah maksudnya gadis _tanker_ imut itu Lolita.

"Kita bersama hari ini Alu" sebuah tangan putih tiba-tiba melingkari lengan Alucard

"Miya"

"Aku merindukan mu Alu, kau juga merindukan ku kan" ujar gadis yang di sebut Miya tersebut

Alucard hanya tersenyum bingung harus menjawab apa pada _Archer_ cantik di sebelah nya

"lagi, dua _marksman_ dalam satu pertempuran gak apa apa ni?"

"Kemarin juga seperti ini kan Gusion" ujar Bruno yang tiba-tiba datang dengan seorang gadis di sebelah nya

"Bedalah, gak ada Irithel sekarang" balas Gusion menghampiri Bruno dan Lolita yang Setia berada di sebelah Bruno.

.

Seorang gadis yang sukses membuat irish Alucard menanatap nya, sosok gadis berambut _orange_ imut dengan pakaian agak _tomboy_ yang sukses menarik perhatian Alucard

"Lolita" Alucard berucap tanpa sebuah suara

.

Irish _orange_ itu menatap lekat pria berpakaian biru dengan rambut pirang pucat yang begitu rupawan dan tak lupa seorang _Archer_ cantik yang setia melingkari lengan gagah sang pria _demon hunter_ tersebut

"Alucard" Lirih Lolita pelan

.

.

Dan pada akhir nya Alucard tak bisa menghampiri gadis tersebut, ia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu tertawa bahagia dengan Bruno di sebelah sang gadis, bukan dengan Alucard.

.

"Mereka sangat cocok ya" Lolita bergumam memandang pasangan di hadapan nya

"Kita juga cocok kok" Bruno tersenyum kearah Lolita membuat sang gadis Lolita sedikit menunduk malu

"Haha kau bisa saja, Bruno"

.

Begitupun dengan Lolita yang hanya mampu memandang pasangan serasi _Handsome and Beauty_ di hadapan nya, Miya yang terus memegang lengan Alucard, dan Alucard yang terlihat bahagia.

.

"Apa mereka sepasang kekasih" Alucard bergumam memandang dua orang di hadapan nya

"Aku rasa begitu, memang nya kenapa?" Miya menjawab namun lengan nya masih meraih jemari Alucard, Alucard ingin menghindar namun urung

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, aneh" Alucard berbisik pelan mencekram dada nya sedikit

.

.

.

" **TOK"**

" **TOK"**

" **TOK"**

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan pria tampan tersebut dari mimpinya, ia kelelahan

dan terlelap beberapa saat lalu, pala nya juga masih agak pening.

Namun ia tetap membuka pintu kamar nya irish tajam nya memandang gadis yang datang ke tempat nya, seorang gadis imut pendek berdiri di hadapan nya

"Lolita" pria itu berucap pelan

"Ada yang salah, Alu? " gadis pendek dengan tudung merah itu mebuka mulut, gadis itu merona menyadari Alucard memandang intens diri nya.

"Eh Ruby" pria yang di sebut Alucard itu mengucek irish nya sadar bahwa gadis pendek di hadapan nya adalh Ruby bukan gadis _support_ orange yang hadir dalam mimpi nya tadi.

"Alu ayu antar aku kerumah teman" Ajak gadis bernama Ruby

Alucard sebenar nya malas, kepala nya pening ia ingin istirahat belum lagi dengan imajinasi nya tentang gadis support _tanker_ orange yang sudah beberapa minggu tak berjumpa, Alucard mungkin rindu pada gadis itu.

"Mau kan Alu, antar aku kerumah Lolita" Ruby berucap lagi sedikit manja memelas pada pria tampan di hadapan nya

Alucard tersenyum, apa ini sebuah kebetulan untuk nya, baru saja Alucard memikirkan Lolita dan kini Ruby gadis yang pernah menyandang peran sebagai _couple_ nya Alucard, malah mengajak nya kerumah Lolita, gadis _tomboy_ yang aneh nya Alucard rindukan.

"Tentu, Ruby"

.

Alucard tak sabar

Alucard gugup

Dada nya terasa berdetak cepat

Menanti seorang yang akan membukakan pintu untuk Alucard dan juga Ruby.

Bolehkah, Alucard tak sabar ingin melihat gadis tanker itu,

Bolehkah, Alucard senang akan melihat gadis tanker itu, bolehkah?

Gadis imut pendek yang begitu tangguh gadis yang telah mencuri perhatian Alucard.

" **CEKLEK"**

pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria dengan kaca mata

"Ruby dan Alucard, tak biasanya" pria itu nampak terkejut mendapati sang _fighter_

"Hai, Bruno Lolita ada?" ujar gadis di sebelah Alucard Ruby

"Ada di dalam, ayu masuk!" ajak Bruno

Hei bolehkah Alucard marah mendapati pria marksman ini di rumah Lolita?

Bolehkah Alucard kesal mengetahui bahwa Bruno dan Lolita sangat deka _t._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Lagi lagi, selalu saja terdapat seorang pria di dekat mu, dan pria itu bukanlah aku"**_

.

.

Kaki gadis itu bergegas menuju ruang tamu ketika telinga _elf_ nya mendengar sebuah nama yang di ucapkan oleh Bruno "Alucard" pria yang sudah beberapa minggu tak ia temui, Alucard pria yang mungkin ia rindukan.

Irish orange nya berbinar melihat pria tampan tersebut terduduk gagah di sofa orange milik nya.

Namun lagi lagi hati nya teriris sakit karena ada gadis lain di sisi sang _fighter_ tampan tersebut.

Lolita tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa berada di sisi Alucard.

.

.

" _ **Lagi lagi, selalu saja terdapat seorang gadis di sebelah mu, dan gadis itu bukanlah aku"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dan itu selalu saja terlulang bagai _Dejavu~_ untuk Alucard melihat Lolita selalu berdekatan dengan Bruno.

Dan itu selau saja terulang bagai _Dejavu~_ untuk Lolita melihat Alucard selalu berdekatan dengan gadis lain.

.

.

.

.

Irithel mungkin harus nya marah pada Alucard, tapi melihat raut wajah Alucard

irithel mengerti

Ya karena Alucard melakukan hal yang sama dengan Irithel

Alucard pergi meninggalkan Irithel dan juga misi, untuk gadis _tanker support_ di garis atas.

Ketika sinyal " _Request Backup"_ di bunyikan sekali oleh gadis _tanker_ tersebut Alucard langsung gundah dan tak lama setelah itu

"Irithel, bisakah kau disini sendiri tak usah menyerang cukup jaga _turret,_ aku akan ke garis atas membantu Lolita" Alucard berbicara tegas namun raut wajah khawatir nya tegambar jelas

Sebelum sempat Irithel menjawab pria _Demon Hunter_ tersebut telah pergi

Sungguh Irithel bingung, telah lama Alucard menjadi _patner_ nya, namun belum pernah sekalipun Alucard menunjukan wajah sepeti itu

"Memang nya sejak kapan Alucard dekat dengan Lolita, bukan nya Lolita selalu bersama Bruno" Gadis _marksman_ itu bergumam

"Apa kau butuh bantuan nona Irithel?, kasihan sekali di tinggal sendirian oleh _patner_ mu" seorang pria tiba-tiba datang dengan kecepatan nya yang seperti cahaya

Irithel tersenyum

"Meninggalkan garis tengah hanya untuk bersama dengan ku, apa tak masalah tuan Gusion?

"Haha aku takut kau kesepian maka nya aku datang" pria itu menyerigai mendekat pada Irithel gadis nya

Lalu

Entah sejak kapan kedua lengan Gusion telah melingkari pinggang Irithel dengan wajah yang saling mendekat atau mungkin bibir yang saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Hahh" bahkan _mage_ musuh bermata satu enggan untuk menyerang kedua insan tersebut.

.

.

"Lolita"

Gadia itu menoleh kepada siapa yang datang untuk membantu nya, yang ternyata adalah seorang pria rupawan dengan pedang besar

"Alucard" gadis itu bergumam tak menyangka bahwa pria itu Alucard kini ada di hadapan Lolita.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Alucard menghampiri Lolita yang terlihat begitu lelah

"Aku tak apa, tapi karena diriku Harley terluka cukup parah sehingga kembali ke _base_ " gadis itu menunduk karena sebagai _tank_ dirinya tak mampu menjaga Harley sang _mage_

"Aku lemah, membahayakan nyawa rekan ku, aku tak berguna sebagai _tank"_ Lolita kembali meracau beberapa air mata membasahi pipi mulus nya

"Karena aku, kita kehilangan _mage_ di tim ini, maafkan aku ini salah ku" Lolita terus meracau tak tenang merasa bersalah

"Hei" Alucard meraih lengan Lolita

"alu aku.. "

" **GRABB"**

Sang _fighter_ menarik tubuh kecil sang _tanker_ ke dekapan nya

Entah keberanian apa yang membuat Alucard berani memeluk gadis kecil di hadapan nya. Ini pertama kali untuk Alucard memeluk gadis yang belum ia kenal betul bahkan memeluk Ruby atau Miya pun Alucard tak pernah, hanya Lolita saja yang mampu membuat Alucard seperti ini.

"Lolita, tenang lah ini bukan salah mu" Alucard mengelus lembut kepala bertopi milik sang gadis

Lolita bingung harus bersikap apa, ini pertama kali bagi Lolita di peluk oleh seorang pria, bahkan Bruno saja tak pernah memeluk Lolita, tetapi pria ini apa lagi pria ini adalah Alucard pria rupawan yang selalu Lolita kagumi, pria rupawan yang selalu Lolita perhatikan dalam diam.

"Dengan ada nya aku disini aku berjanji kita akan mendapatkan _victory_ " Alucard masih Setia mendekap gadis _tanker_ tersebut

Berharap Lolita tenang di pelukan Alucard.

"Lolita berdirilah di belakang ku!" Ujar Alucard

"Tidak, aku akan melindungi mu Alucard" Lolita berkata

"hei" Alucard melirik irish orange Indah Lolita di samping nya begitupun dengan Lolita yang melirik irish Indah tajam Alucard

Mereka berdua terdiam _speechless_ memandang dalam irish Indah milik orang di hadapan nya

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka memalingkan wajah masing-masing dengan rona merah hebat yang menghiasi wajah tampan Alucard maupun wajah imut Lolita

" _ **Lolita kau itu support ku, jadi berdirilah di belakang ku"**_

.

.

.

"Alu apa kau mempunyai kekasih?" Lolita bertanya, biarkan ya biarkan Lolita tahu jawaban nya dari bibir Alu sendiri agar Lolita tak berharap lebih pada seorang Alucard

Alucard yang sedari tadi tengah mengahajar _minions_ berhenti dari aktivitas nya, beruntung Alucard telah membuat Zhaks si _Alien_ musuh terluka sehingga tak ada musuh lagi

sekarang.

"Eh, kenapa?" Alucard balik bertanya bingung mendapati Lolita yang bertanya kepada nya namun sesaat kemudian seringai muncul di wajah tampan milik Alucard

"Aku hanya ingin tahu yaa, kau kelihtan dekat dengan Miya dan Ruby juga, jadi siapa di antara mereka" Lolita merutuki diri nya sendiri mengapa Lolita begitu berani menanyakan hal pribadi padahal mereka sedang berada dalam misi.

Alucard tersenyum aneh

"Bagimana dengan kau dan Bruno, sepasang kekasih? Kalian bahkan tinggal serumah? Apa saja yang Bruno lakukan"

"Eh, Bruno adalah sahabat ku tak lebih dan kami tak tinggal serumah, Bruno adalah pria yang baik" Lolita membantah ketika melihat irish tajam Alucard sedikit seram di pandang mata nya

"Haha benarkah itu?, tapi Bruno menyukai mu kan? Kalian selalu bersama di mana ada dirimu pasti ada Bruno" hati nya sedikit mengernyit mengingat kedeketan Bruno dengan Lolita

"Alu juga selalu saja dekat dengan gadis cantik Miya Ruby dan masih banyak lagi" Lolita tak mau kalah ia menatap lekat pria tinggi di hadapan nya

"Tapi aku tak memiliki rasa _romance_ kepada mereka tak seperti kau dan Bruno" ujar Alucard

"Aku juga tak memiliki rasa pada Bruno, soalnya aku hanya menyukai Alu.." Lolita menutup mulut nya rapat menahan agar kalimat terakhir tak keluar dari mulut nya

Namun hasil nya Nihil Alucard malah menyeringai tersenyum "Hey _Not Bad_ "

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Lolita sendirian

Beberapa saat kemudian pria rupawan itu kembali dengan sinyal " _victory_ " yang di tandai hancur nya _base_ musuh.

Alucard pria tampan itu memasang wajah datar menemui Lolita yang masih merona hebat.

"Hey _my support_ " Alucard menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian tubuh pendek Lolita sudah berada di gendongan Alucard

Lolita meronta dalam gendongan Alucard, Lolita malu bukan main ketika _fighter_ tampan itu membawa Lolita ke _base_ utama dengan cara menggendong tubuh Lolita. Para rekan nya memandang mereka bingung bahkan Miya, Bruno dan Ruby juga

"Alu.." ujar Lolita turun dari gendongan Alucard

Lalu

"Biarkan semua orang tahu bahwa kita saling memiliki sekarang" Alucard tersenyum di akhiri sebuah kecupan mesra di dahi gadis _tanker support_ Lolita, yang di tatap horror oleh Miya, Bruno juga Ruby.

.

.

.

.

" _Terimakasih Irithel telah membuat ku bersama Alucard"_

" _Terimakasih Irithel telah membuat ku bertemu Lolita"_

 _Fin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fanfic gaje lagi yang ku tulis dengan pairing AluLo :)_

 _Tanker paling imut sama fighter paling tampan wkwk_

 _Oh ya aku gak akan bosen -bosen nulis fanfic mobile Legends._

 _Terimakasih Yang kemaren udah review :)_

 _Maafkan yah fanfic ku suka geje gimana gitu :(_

 _Terimakasih_

 _Salam_

 _El_


End file.
